Zombieville
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: What happens inside the Glass House when a zombie breed strikes the town? How do they protect themselves? Shane&Claire Michael&Eve Oliver is a loner. Like usual. Will Myrnin and Claire find a cure without getting themselves killed? Review please! -xo
1. This Story Is About Zombies, Okies?

**Claire's Pov:**

Today was like any other day until we got a loud banging on the front door of the Glass House. Everybody in the house immediately shot up in their beds and ran down the stairs.

Michael was the first one to get there and he unlocked the door slowly, opening it a tiny bit. Making sure that who it was, was safe. I clung onto Shane's arm and when Michael turned around, I knew that look on his face. The look of regret and hatred.

Oliver, the owner of Common Grounds walked in through the door. Eve's ex-boss, speaking of Eve, she trooped down the steps behind me and locked the front door. Oliver looked like he was tired, vampires rarely were. This was serious business. And serious in Morganville was no surprise.

"Oliver? What's happened?" I asked, I was afraid to say that my other house-mates were all terrified of him.

"Stay inside. Never go outside again, do you hear me?" He ordered, I tilted my head to the side and he sighed. "There is something out there, something I can't believe."

"What is it?" Michael asked and went to the kitchen, we all followed him and he looked out the window to the front of the house. My mouth dropped. This can't be happening.

"Hey Mike! It's like we've gone into the zombieworld game we were playing last night!" Michael turned and growled low at him, Shane was taken back by that. I took Shane's hand in mine, holding it tightly. They looked similar to people, only they were not.

They were bleeding and rotting. Zombies. They weren't real. But that is what I told myself when I first found out about the vampires. What's next? Ghosts and witches? I tried not to jinx it, so I didn't say it out loud.

"T-They can't kill us. C-Can they?" I stammered, terrified. Eve went to the front door again and began to lock it with wood.

"The vampires are safe. The humans...No. Michael, you and I have to protect them. I was sent here. Amelie sent me here. I have to do as she says." We all nodded. Michael's face was pale white, he looked like he would never move again. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Michael?" I asked,

"This can't be happening, Claire! They're not real!" He shouted and shook his head, he walked out the room.

"W-What are you going to do? Us three can't leave the house," I explained. Meaning me, Shane and Eve.

"While the humans all go into hiding – the vampires will try and hold them back." I nodded slowly.

"How did this happen?" I asked, usually in a zombie film – there would've been a disease of some sort.

"A turn went wrong. A vampire tried to turn a human into what Michael and I are. It failed for some unknown reason and that was the first...Monster. Then it spread through a simple bite." Oliver explained. Eve ran around for Michael. There was a banging on the front door.

"Don't open it." Oliver cautioned. I nodded, I would never. I turned around to Shane and he looked scared. More scared than he had ever been in his life. Well, he probably felt the same as he did when his father, Frank Collins was back in town – right up in his face. Right up in my face too.

"Shane!" I shook him, "It's all going to be, fine." I leant up, forgetting that Oliver was there and kissed him hard on the lips. He returned to earth again and kissed me back harder, wrapping his arms around me. His hands rested on my lower back and I locked my hands around his neck.

Oliver left the room and occupied himself with blacking out the other windows in the house, locking every possible entrance which the...Z-Zombies could use to get in. It still took me a while to register what was actually happening. Last night was just your normal night and today was...Mental. Insane.

Shane pulled back first and brushed his lips again mine, teasing me. "Sorry. Now isn't the time," I pouted adorably and he groaned quietly.

He kissed me hard once more and locked his fingers in mine, he dragged me into the living room where Michael and Eve were sat down next to each other on the couch, holding each other.

Eve mouthed to me; "Blood." I nodded and kissed Shane's hand before walking into the kitchen, I opened up the fridge and hesitantly took out Michael's 'juice' which we all knew was blatantly blood, it might as well have a sticky label on it.

I handed it to Eve and she placed it in front of Michael's face. He took it from her slowly and sipped it warily in front of her. When Michael put it down a few seconds later, Eve kissed him.

Wait...He still had the human blood on his lips. Eve didn't care. I shuddered slightly and I turned to Shane, he looked utterly disgusted by the whole scene. Oliver entered the room and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Young love. Bleh." I rolled my eyes,

"We can't stay in this house forever you know. I have school." I said,

"You can't go to school, Claire. You can't be serious! Your physic's teacher is probably a zombie by now!" Shane said, I sighed. He did have a point.

"Sorry, I was being stupid." I murmured, Shane turned to Oliver.

"Seriously man, we need food and things. They will eventually get in the house sooner or later. I've seen it happen in games," he said it like he was proud of it. Oliver nodded.

"We will stay here for as long as we can, Shane." I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed. He wrapped one arm around me, considering what was happening; our friends could be dead – we were handling it pretty well, all of us. Apart from Michael. Who was freaking out.

I think it was just the pressure. That he had to look after Eve. He would spend every possible second with her now. Not that I minded one bit, it was just going to be a little creepy Oliver watching us every second of the day.

"If there really is nowhere else to go. Then we'll go into the hidden room upstairs. They're too stupid to even think of looking up there. Even if they can smell you." That sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

><p>Review if you want me to upload more to this story! Thank You for reading! I have plans later on for this story ;) XoXo<p> 


	2. This Is The Truth

**Chapter Two:**  
><strong>Claire's POV: <strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver made it essential that we all learnt how to fight. Well, Shane already knew how. As did Michael. However Eve and I, we were like marshmallow's cooking on a fire – ready to be eaten...Covered in chocolate...Okay, my line of thought was going out of context. Slightly.<p>

Someone banged on my bedroom door loudly and Shane rolled over and fell out the bed, he groaned and I laughed. I helped him up before running to answer it. I threw an over-sized shirt over me on the way.

"Wait!" Shane leapt off the bed and grabbed a stake, he pushed in front of me and he answered it first.

"Always prepared." Oliver said, I sighed. I thought it would be Michael, that would've scared the crap out of him. Seeing his best friend standing there with a stake in hand. I smirked to myself as I thought of that.

"Yeah, you've got to be in Morganville don't you?" Shane moved backwards and Oliver looked past me at him and coughed nervously. I turned around at Shane and blushed a deep red. Oliver raised an eyebrow at me.

"Keep safe." My eyes widened at what...Oliver, had just said. Oliver! Just told Shane and I to _be safe! _What kind of a man said that!

"Don't worry, Oliver. No pregnancies will be happening soon." Shane explained, I pressed a hand to my forehead and sighed. Oliver smiled slightly,

"I shall see you later, Claire. Ten, for another session of self defence." Oliver said calmly, he turned and walked down the hall. I stared at him with wide eyes and slammed the door. Shane chuckled softly and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek. He leant forwards and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me, his hands roamed my body and he lifted my shirt above my head.

I moaned quietly and ran my hands up his chest. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed,

"We should..." He murmured, I shook my head and ran my tongue over his lips.

"Don't talk." I whispered and I ran my thumb over the back of his neck, over the hair that was there. I smirked and he pulled back.

"Oliver will kill us if we don't get our butts down there." He said, I pouted. "Oh please don't pull that face." I continued and whimpered quietly. He leant forwards and kissed me quickly on the lips, then grabbed his clothes and ran out the room to the bathroom to shower.

I lay there in the bed for a few minutes and when I got a knock on the door I jumped, I covered myself up with the duvet as best as I could. "Y-yes?" Why did everyone have to keep interrupting me today?

The door opened and Michael came in, he turned around and I grabbed one of Shane's shirts and pulled it over me. He turned around when he heard that I was finished.

He vanished and then appeared next to me on the bed. A scream erupted from downstairs, I stared at him with wide eyes. Asking him through my facial expression why he wasn't doing anything to help!

"You have to arm yourself. This is a test run. Come on." I nodded slowly, understanding everything instantly. That was Eve's scream and she was probably asked to scream, Oliver was probably freaking her out. Well, Oliver _always _freaked people out. But this time he was doing it on purpose.

I threw on a pair of old black shorts and ran down the stairs. Michael banged on the bathroom door on the way after me, calling to Shane.

I saw that Oliver was pinning Eve against the wall, he stepped away when he saw me and staggered towards me. Attempting to act like a zombie to scare me.

I nodded to Michael and he ran into the kitchen while I distracted the zombie-Oliver, Michael threw me a stake and I caught it and shoved it towards Oliver's stomach, it entering him ever so slightly. I smirked at him through gritted teeth, he grabbed my wrist before I could go any further and pushed my hand away.

"Good," he said. "Again." I tried to get him in the heart this time and he pushed my hand away, I tried again and he pinned me against the floor in seconds. I gasped and Michael cautioned from the corner;

"Not so rough, Oliver."

"She needs to be treated roughly, young Michael. It's vampire training that your pretty little girl friends need." He smiled evilly and I punched him around the face. A very bad idea indeed.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Sorry for not uploading a chapter in like...Forever! I've been so busy working on my other stories! I will try and upload more soon! Keep reviewing to remind me! XoXo God Bless! XoXo<p> 


	3. And So It Begins

**Chapter 3:**

_This is why we do it,  
>This is worth the pain,<br>This is why we bow down and get back up again,  
>This is where the heart lies,<br>This is from above.  
>Love is this, this is love!<br>__**This is love – the Script**_

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's Pov:<strong>

I fell on the sofa, I was so tired it was unreal. Oliver didn't stop at all. Not even for a one minute break unless it was for a drink or food. _Fuel. _As he had called it.

Shane was fighting with Michael now, it was kind of a draw. Eve was in the shower and Oliver was staring at me with disappointment. I flicked him off like Eve would and he even laughed slightly. Oliver..._laughed? _I smiled at him and Shane pinned Michael on the floor by his throat.

"I win," Shane murmured to him. Michael shoved him backwards and pinned him down. Oliver clapped and walked towards them, pushing both of them backwards away from each other.

Michael laughed as did Shane and slapped his hand in a guy way. That was their way of saying 'well done' I guess.

"Thank you for your co-operation today, all of you. The same tomorrow." I groaned and sunk deeper into the sofa, Michael walked up the stairs and Oliver walked into the kitchen. Leaving Shane and I alone in the living room. He sank down next to me and brushed a bit of my hair of out my face, I smiled at him.

"Today was tough," I admitted. Shane shrugged,

"I'm used to it, I guess. Your not, that part is obvious. But hopefully it will all come in use in time." I nodded and sat up slowly.

"Come on, we can do something before we go to sleep." I smiled at him and he took my hand walked up the stairs in front of me.

"Goodnight, Oliver!" I yelled to him on the way. Oliver didn't reply in the kitchen, however I really wasn't looking for an answer. I threw myself on the bed when Shane shut the door and I snuggled into the pillow.

I forgot everything. Everything that I didn't want to think about anyway. The fact that there was always the threat of something happening at any second. That was a given in Morganville.

Shane took off his shirt and walked out the room, to the shower I presumed and it was confirmed when the water started to run from the bathroom. I went to the wardrobe and thought I would have some fun tonight, I took out a black and white corset which Eve had got me a while ago, I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet and even though Oliver was in the house – I didn't care.

I took off my clothes and put it on, I smirked at myself in the full body mirror, then brushed through my hair and made it look decent before I pulled on a black robe over the top and climbed in under the covers. Hiding my body to him.

The door opened a few seconds later and I pretended to be asleep, he walked over and climbed into the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck gently. I placed one hand over his and turned around to him, the robe falling open, revealing what I was wearing.

His eyes widened and he smiled wide like the happiest man in the world. He leant forwards and kissed me hard on the lips, I smiled against him and we continued our night from there. We all deserved some fun in Morganville. Especially in these dark times.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Review me to remind me to write more ;) XoXo God Bless<p> 


	4. This Is Love

**Chapter 4:**

_The moment to fight,  
><em>_The moment to fight,  
><em>_The moment to fight,  
><em>_The moment to fight, to fight, to fight!_

_To the right, to the left,  
><em>_We will fight, to the death,  
><em>_To the edge of the earth,  
><em>_It's a brave new world from the last to the first,  
><em>_To the right, to the left,  
><em>_We will fight - to the death  
><em>_To the edge of the earth,  
><em>_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world its a brave new world!  
><em>_A Brave New World...  
><em>_The war is won...  
><em>_The war is won!_

_**This is war – 30 Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

I woke up to the sound of screaming. That could never be a good sign. I jumped out of bed, I slapped Shane's arm and got changed as quickly as I could. He did the same and we both ran down the stairs.

He threw me a stake and I caught it and he picked up a gun slowly from the hallway.

I was slightly alarmed as to where he had got a gun from, but let t drop. I hid behind him as we stalked down the stairs. Shane aimed the gun everywhere until we were in the living room. He aimed the gun right at Eve.

I peered around him and screamed. There was the explanation. A zombie was lying over her, trying to eat her up.

Shane shot quickly at the zombie and it fell to the floor, I spun and shrieked. I shoved the stake forwards into another zombie's chest. Where was Oliver and Michael!

"Oliver!" I shouted, more zombies were coming through from the basement. Shane aimed the gun at the entrance and was shooting with everything he had. I covered my ears as I ran to Eve.

She gave me a thumbs up when I looked at her, asking whether she was okay through eye contact. No bite marks. Good.

The zombie's were slow and Eve was using everything she had to get it away from her. Maybe the training that we had been doing was even a little helpful? I ran into the kitchen and took out a bag of weapons, I threw Eve a crossbow and she loaded it with thin stakes.

I wanted to try a new weapon, one that Myrnin had made a while ago. I took it out and held it in my arms. It was heavy but hopefully would do some damage.

It would throw some sort of grenade through the air and it would explode the minute it made contact with something, it would burn everything around it with dark smoke. Any _vampire_. I hoped that it would work on the _dead _too. Well, vampires were dead...But you get the idea.

I threw myself in front of Shane, backing away from the door and I aimed down into the basement. I released the tension and it flew down and I kicked a zombie backwards, with everything I had.

It stumbled backwards and I shut the door hard, Shane helped me to keep it closed. Eve shot the last zombie which was in the room and I heard the explosion loud in my ears and then the sound of bodies burning. I smirked slightly at him and he kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I want you to tell me that later." I nodded and Eve ran up the stairs, looking for either vampire.

"Michael! Oliver!" Eve yelled and they came out of Michael's room seconds later.

"I'm guessing you survived then." Oliver said as he walked past her and down the stairs.

"What the hell Oliver?" I yelled, Michael came down in a flash and blocked the door off to the basement by hammering wooden planks onto it, everywhere. Making it impossible for it to ever open again. Eve ran down after Michael and held him close to her.

It was like they were never going to let go and they probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for Oliver who walked into the room. Fury erupted through me.

"How could you let that happen? Eve could have died, Oliver! Michael! You love her! What were you thinking?" I yelled at them both, Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind. Keeping me close to him and stopping me from doing anything stupid.

"I wanted to test whether you actually took in anything from our recent training. And you have done, thankfully. Well done, would you like a sticker?" I glared at him and he walked into the kitchen and I sighed, leaning back against Shane, not really sure what to do now.

He let me go slowly and I kissed his cheek, I followed Oliver into the kitchen and he slammed the fridge door shut. Eyes dark.

"Oliver, what's going on?" I asked as I made a cup of coffee.

"There's no blood left, we need to go out and get some urgently. Soon, Michael will be dangerous to be around, as will I." I swallowed and sat down at the table, sipping my drink slowly.

"Well, you could always get the blood-mobile to come and deliver some?" I asked,

"Possibly. I'll ring, I honestly have no clue how our founder is doing." He sighed and snatched the phone from the side and stormed up the stairs.

I ran a hand through my hair and Eve came into the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee, sitting opposite me. She put the crossbow down and smiled slightly, her Goth makeup was not there today and she looked younger and innocent.

She looked up at me from the coffee, "well that was certainly another near-death experience and it's not even noon." She groaned and I laughed slightly, it felt good to laugh. Everything had been so serious for the past few days.

"We need more food," Shane said as he walked into the kitchen. "I had nothing for dinner last night and I'm starving."

"There's no blood left either, we need more supplies." Michael appeared behind Eve suddenly, leaning against the wall. I nodded slowly,

"It is possible to get them you know? You and Oliver won't get infected and everything will be fine." Michael nodded slowly.

"I know that, but Oliver and I are worried about the whereabouts of Amelie and Myrnin."

"Myrnin! Oh my God!" I yelled and pulled my phone out from my jeans pocket, Shane sighed. Their relationship hadn't exactly been the best recently.

Shane always thought that there was something going on between me and my Boss, when there never had been and never will be. I dialled his number and walked out the room up to mine and I locked the door. He answered slowly, sounding panicked.

"I can't talk right now, Claire. I'm far too busy." He explained in a rushed tone. Well, what was he doing on the phone? I expected the device to be thrown in a ditch somewhere.

"Myrnin! Your alive!" I couldn't help the excitement bubble through me. I cared about him, yes of course I did.

"Yes, I am. Now what is it that you want?" He asked, sounding irritated. I heard him push something aside and the sound of drilling.

"Myrnin, what are you doing?" I asked, worried instantly.

"Blocking those _creatures _out of my lab," he spat.

"Wait, why are they there? Your a vampire, they shouldn't affect you." I bit my lip, waiting for his response as he murmured something unintelligent. Unlike him.

"A human came here for blood delivery and they followed, I killed him and brought him inside. They want his body." I shuddered slightly, a cold shiver running down my side.

"Myrnin, listen to me. Throw the body out to them and get here as soon as you can. I need you here. We need to stop this...Disease."

"And how do you plan on doing that my young apprentice?" He asked, I heard the sound of Frank in the background and Myrnin growled low at him.

"I need you here, Claire. I mustn't leave the lab."

"I can't get there, it would be a suicide mission! Most of the town is _dead_!" I cried out and he sighed,

"That's the only way in which we can solve this. We can take samples from them and figure out what they are exactly then we can find a way to...cure them." He paused, "Or we can carry on as we are. Living like animals, killing anything in site."

"Myrnin. How do you expect me to get there? I'll need you to come here and pick me up." He grumbled and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." The phone beeped and I shoved it back in my pocket again. Right, now it was time to talk to Eve and Michael. And Shane. They would never let me go. Ever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! This was the longest chapter yet! New Chapter will be up soon! :-) XoXo<p> 


	5. This Is War

**! This chapter contains information from book...Er...Nine? I think!  
>SPOILER! Basically! So if you haven't read up to the later books, then skip the bit where...A certain somebody comes in? Before the explanation...Where they are investigating? <strong>

_Er...Okay, yeah! I've nearly finished Last Breath at the moment but I don't want to finish it 'cos then i have to wait ages for 'Black Dawn' to come out. Grr._

**Chapter 5:**

_I was just guessing,  
><em>_numbers and figures,  
><em>_pulling the puzzles apart,  
><em>_questions of science,  
><em>_science and progress,  
><em>_did not speak as loud as my heart,_

_tell me you love me,  
><em>_come back and haunt me,  
><em>_oh and I'll rush to the start,  
><em>_running in circles,  
><em>_chasing tails,  
><em>_coming back as we are,_

_nobody said it was easy,  
><em>_it's such a shame for us to part,  
><em>_nobody said it was easy,  
><em>_no one ever said it would be so hard,  
><em>_I'm going back to the start.  
><em>_**The scientist – Coldplay**_

_**Quick note! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means the world to me! XxX**_

* * *

><p><strong>Claire:<strong>

**CHECK THE WARNING. DO IT NOW. ;) **

I slowly made my way down the stairs, terrified of what their reaction was going to be. They were all still n the kitchen.

"So how's count crackula?" Shane asked, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"H-He's coming here," Eve groaned and face planted the table.

"I know your not going to like it but I have to go. I'm leaving with him."

"No. No way are you leaving my site, Claire."

"You knew this time would come. Me and him need to work on how to solve this! Otherwise this whole town is going to die, Shane." I told him seriously.

I wanted to knock him out and lock him away but I knew that was a bad idea. Michael nodded and smiled, like he could read my thoughts.

"Will you be safe with him?" He asked,

"Yes, come on – it's Myrnin. I'll be as safe as I always am. Probably safer. The security is good."

"How long will you be gone?" Eve asked, looking up from the table.

"I'm not sure, Eve. Really." I ran upstairs and picked up my already packed rucksack and a dark blue zip jumper and threw it all on, I put on my dark brown boots over my jeans and zipped them up. Ready.

I heard the doorbell and Shane instantly went all 'hero' and looked through the peep-hole, holding a crossbow.

"You really think that zombie's will ring a doorbell, Shane?" Myrnin asked from the other side of the door, Shane opened it slowly, unlocking each of the bolts and I leant up and kissed him hard.

"I love you." He told me, I nodded and kissed him again.

"Did I mention we need to hurry." Myrnin interrupted, I pulled back and Myrnin literally _threw _yes. _Threw _me into his car. Oh no. His car. I was going to throw up, I knew it. Myrnin locked all the doors and I did up my seatbelt.

"Hold on tight," he said seriously as I held onto the door for dear life. He screeched away from the curb, hitting a few things as he went, God I hoped they weren't zombies under the car.

I was sort of glad that the windows were tinted, I couldn't see a thing out there – it didn't help that it was dark already. I would never understand how Myrnin could see anything. Maybe he couldn't? He was a bad driver anyway. It was hard to tell if he could see or not.

"Claire would you calm down? Your heart-rate is going off the charts," I looked down and clasped my hands together. I jolted to the left when he turned a corner and I face planted the door.

"It would help if you were a slower driver!"

"It would help if I didn't have an annoying safety-first passenger!" He glared. Ugh, Myrnin was so annoying when he wanted to be. My grip tightened on the door handle and I wanted to lurch out and run.

But if I did that then I would turn into one of...Them. I tried not to think about that theory too much. It made me want to throw up. Myrnin wouldn't be too happy about that if I did it in his car.

The car slowed and while it was doing so he said, "Claire. I'm going to fly you over my shoulder and run. Can you please try and stay still?" I nodded slowly,

"I-I'll try," I didn't know whether I could do what he asked but I would try anyway. He stopped the car completely and I took a few deep breaths as he climbed out and dashed to my door, swinging it open and like he said; he threw me over his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

He held me close to him so I couldn't fight him and he ran so fast my breath got caught in my throat. Well at least he cared about me. Cared enough so that I wouldn't get eaten. I heard him open the door and drop me onto the floor. I groaned, dizzy, eyes still closed.

Myrnin locked the door again and checked my pulse on my wrist,

"Breathe Claire." He ordered, I took in a sharp intake of breath and coughed. "Good girl, here." He handed me a cup of something and I drank it. Not really caring what was in it. I stood slowly, using him for support and almost fell again.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" He offered,

"No. I want to get this sorted. Now." Myrnin's face seemed to brighten up at my enthusiasm. He pulled out a massive table with various chemicals on it.

"I've captured a creature and taken blood samples." I nodded and I pointed to the jar of blood, it was dark and I shuddered slightly.

"Yes, yes. It seems to contain a substance which is similar to the disease like before."

"Then why can't you reuse the old solution from the vampire one?" I asked, sighing slightly.

"Ah, it's not that simple."

**LAST WARNING!:**

* * *

><p>"Explain," I sat down on a chair, more like collapsed. Myrnin was searching for something now and he brought Frank Collins up on the screen, I shuddered. He was the devil when he was alive and even now, when he was supposed to be tortured slowly wasn't enough – he was still as awful as he always had been. His 2D holographic image appeared in front of me in seconds and I jumped, gripping onto the chair for support.<p>

Frank's image moved back when he saw the frightened gleam in my eyes, I glared at him as he moved and he glared just as evilly back.

"Enough you two." Myrnin demanded, I nodded and sat up in the chair from the slouch.

"Frank, I need you to tell Claire what happened to the vampire solution."

"Why can't you, ass-hole." Frank muttered. I sighed and crossed my arms, irritated already.

"I must look for something," and he _was _looking. Really looking. Opening and closing drawers, looking in tiny slots that only Bob the Spider would fit into. There he was, hanging in his web in the corner of the room, I even smiled at him now.

(Tehe, Bob The Spider ;) Had to include that in there...)

* * *

><p>After we figured everything out we had come up with a cure. Well, we weren't sure whether it would word but I couldn't stand on my own two feet anymore and I had no measurement of time any longer.<p>

I had fainted many times and that was the only time in which Myrnin would stop working and hand me water, Frank vanished after he told me classified information which only me, Myrnin and the Founder knew.

"Myrnin, where is Amelie?" I asked, sitting down on the chair in the corner of the room, watching him still, fascinated.

"Nobody knows of her whereabouts, Claire. I'm guessing that she's gone into hiding like Oliver," he shrugged. I sighed, it was like he didn't even care. There was a tiny syringe full of a dark blue liquid, the solution, the cure. Or so we hoped. Now the main question was:

Would it work?

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Myrnin's Vampire Bunny Slippers shall make their first appearance in later chapters!<strong> XxX


	6. This Is A Beautiful Lie

**A/n: Just thought I'd apologize massively for not updating this story as much as I probably should be! I will be uploading more to this story soon! Yes, I know - this chapter is short! Sorry again! Xx Love to you all. Xx**

**Chapter Six:**

_Suddenly I realise,_  
><em>Everything I thought was impossible,<em>  
><em>Is here.<em>

_And my heart sings, In a world so incredible,_  
><em>And everything, burns much brighter.<em>

_I wanna fly,_  
><em>Into this beautiful life,<em>  
><em>I think it'd be nice with you...<em>  
><em><strong>Northern Lights by - Cider Sky<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Claire:<span>**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I groaned, I felt aches all over me and I wanted to roll over and throw up. I fought the urge to and I sat up, it took me a few seconds to realize that I was in Myrnin's bed once again.

I groaned and exactly three seconds later Myrnin himself popped in front of me, carrying a tray of goodies; including a few croissants, a cup of water which I gladly took a massive gulp of and a few biscuits. He sat down next to me on the bed and ate one of the biscuits too,

"How are you this morning?" He asked,

"Depends. Is the cure working?" Stupid cure. It was all I could think about ever since this mess had started.

"It's taking it's time but it is, slowly." I beamed at him and I just couldn't help myself any longer, I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed.

"You can go back to your friends today if you'd like to. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see you after your absence for two days." I stared at him, my eyes bulging out.

"_Two days _I've been here!" I yelled and finished some more food before standing and I shoved back on my shoes, I realized then that somebody – I suspected that it was Myrnin – had drawn vampire fangs onto the front of my white converses. He walked around to me, wearing his bunny slippers.

"Now they match!" I rolled my eyes,

"Thank you,"

"No, thank _you._ Claire. Your the one who's making this all possible. That Morganville will live because of this possible cure which we created together. With both of our minds we can accomplish anything." I laughed and nodded slowly, acting like he was crazy.

"Er, Myrnin?"

He nodded, "Hmm?" he leant towards me.

"Your insane. I blame Bob." He laughed,

"Bob is merely an insect who adores his owner."

"Of course he is...Now, would you mind taking me home? I don't really fancy walking home on my own. And I'm certain that you wouldn't want your favourite assistant to be eaten by zombies?" He took my hand and ran straight out to his car.

I hung on to the fact that the cure had worked and that Myrnin wasn't as crazy as he sounded. Maybe we could accomplish everything together? We could take on as many challenges that Morganville has to face us and we can do it. I may lose a few days worth of sleep; but it's worth it. Especially if it would mean saving the town and more importantly; the people that I love.

As soon as Myrnin's foot his the pedal I gripped onto the dashboard and prayed for dear life. Oh God. Think of Shane. Think of Shane. You'll be with him soon.

* * *

><p>An: Review please! Xx Thank youuu! Xx


	7. This Is Morganville

_**A/n: Okay this chapter deserves a MASSIVE author's note - Honestly, I just haven't had time to write my stories lately so...I'm really, really sorry...But I wrote a new chapter because you guys deserve it. I wuv chuuuu -xo**_

**_Chapter...I think 7? God knows, I haven't updated in far too long:_**

**This Is Morganville:**

**Claire**

I sprinted up the stairs of the Glass House as quickly as my legs would allow. God I missed Shane so much. Just his presence made me calm and right now – I was _so _not calm. At all. "Myrnin, go home, okay?"

I asked, more like stated as he rolled down his window of the car to give me a concerned look. It was day time but the sun was just starting to set. Luckily, Myrnin's face was in the shade.

Now that I thought about it, Myrnin didn't really have a home did he – it was more like a cave where he liked to go through the meaning of life and blah blah blah. "But what if you get hurt, Claire? Can you really trust Oliver?" I sighed, frowned and shook my head.

"Can anyone?" I shrugged and unlocked the door quickly, "you better ring me soon, okay?" I told him before I disappeared into the house, locking the door behind me and taking in a deep breath. I was instantly pulled tightly against someone's chest – Shane's. I could tell by the amount of black he wore and the aftershave that he used.

"You're alright?" Shane asked, pressing a kiss to my hair, I nodded and he released me hesitantly, not wanting to let me go in case something or someone hurt me.

"Never better," I joked and Eve came running down the stairs and she flew her small arms around my neck.

"CB! You're alive!" She laughed.

"Why does everyone think that I would have died? Myrnin's not _that _bad y'know?" I smirked and I saw Shane roll his eyes.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," Shane laughed and went into the living room. Eve eventually let me go and I grinned wide at her.

"How did it go?" She asked, leading me into the kitchen and making me a cup of coffee. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that we had more supplies – great!

"Alright, we might have figured out a cure but Myrnin's going to test it soon I hope." I explained it in the most simplest way possible for her to understand even though t was much more complicated than that.

The fact that Myrnin had to actually capture a zombie without attracting others was a huge challenge in itself. Let alone using the cure on it. And what if it made matters even worse? I shuddered, I couldn't even think about that right now.

I was home...And that was what mattered. My eyes flew open and I gasped, staring directly at Eve.

"What is it?" She asked, a little terrified.

"My parents!" I shouted and took out my phone, dialling their number quickly.

"The disease might not have spread that far yet, Claire. I'm sure that Myrnin's put up some freaky-looking border to keep them inside." Eve explained. She poured me the coffee and when my mom picked up I couldn't have been more happier.

"Hey sweetie," her soft motherly voice said into the phone. I felt a lump in my throat that had already started to remind me that I missed home. "Why the call?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and everything, I guess." I smiled, thank God...The disease hadn't gone out of Morganville. It wasn't like it was going to be broadcast on TV either – no one could actually get in to the town without Amelie or Oliver having anything to say about it.

"Oh that's nice honey, we're all fine here. Your father's been fixing up the garden. You should come see it, it's beautiful...Little fountain and..." I completely zoned out at the word of garden and sipped my coffee, Eve went into the living room to join everyone else and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Claire?" She asked, I jumped a little and coughed.

"Here, sorry. Michael was distracting me," I lied smoothly, hoping that she would take the bait – or take the hint that she was going off on one of her mind-adventures again where she thought that everyone was just as excited about gardening as she was.

"Ah, those damn boys. How's Shane?" She asked and I swallowed hard.

"H-He's fine, a little lost though because he lost his job but yeah...He's good." I explained, a half-lie. That was technically true – he had lost his job, but then again – Everyone had at the moment because their managers were probably dead.

"Oh that's a shame, anyway honey – I have to go now, your father wants to take me out for lunch. I hope you ring soon, okay? We love you." She said sweetly.

"Yeah will do, I love you, bye." I said simply, not wanting to get too caught up in the goodbyes. I always hated goodbyes – let alone ones where they involved my parents.

It was absolute hell getting them to let me go to Morganville University, God knows what it would be like if they found out what the hell was happening in this town. Speaking of the University...How were the students holding up?

Oh God – Monica Morrell.

Jesus Christ.

I went into the living room after I finished my coffee and they were all sat there talking about Amelie. Ugh. Another one of our problems. The founder of the town had disappeared.

"She would have contacted me, I'm sure of it." Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his horrible-looking hair. I took a seat next to Shane and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder so that I could lean and snuggle against his chest.

"Well maybe she just wants to keep an _extremely low _profile," Michael suggested from the chair.

"But she sent me on this mission – surely she would want to see how it was going." Oliver sighed, I resisted the urge to suggest my point which was that maybe Amelie wanted to get rid of Oliver. That she had a new second in command.

But that would just end in me getting growled and shouted at and I really didn't want that right now.

"Yeah why _did _she send you on this mission? I'm sure that we could have looked after ourselves?" Shane asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask me – ask Amelia. Oh wait, you can't." Oliver groaned and he stormed out of the room and up the stairs and into the secret room by the sounds of it.

"Jesus, is he on his man period or something?" Eve joked and she went over and sat on the arm of the chair that Michael was sat on, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hand gently.

"Seems like it...Doesn't it?" I said and closed my eyes, sighing. "But it does kind of feel more secure having two vampires in the house rather than one though." I explained my thoughts, Eve nodded in agreement and we just stayed like that for a few hours – waiting for Oliver's rage to die down a little and wait for him to come back down the stairs.

When he did eventually come down all we did was just stare at him, wondering what the next stage in the plan was.

"Amelie's upstairs."


End file.
